Welcome New Players
Introductions So. You've joined a Darkest Dungeon inspired campaign hm? Well, first things first, you need to get some inspiration for the tone of this campaign. Recommended watch: The Intro Do you understand now? In this campaign, there will be no hope. Only sorrow, anguish, and brothels. My goal for this campaign is to bring a harder, grittier experience than most campaigns; focusing only on YOUR character's story than my story. You will die, maybe not in glorious battle, destroying your enemies one by one, but in the dark moist corners of your inn quarters. Desperately gasping for air as a thief slits your throat. And all that you feel as you die is the hot warm blood searing your cold dead skin. Welcome. To the Darkest Dungeon. Character Creation Character Creation will begin as usual, however there are some key differences due to how Darker Dungeons works. # When you pick a background and a class, you will only receive the proficiencies and skills. You will '''NOT '''be receiving the equipment # You will '''BUY '''your equipment. Each class will have a number of starting gold according to table A below. Your background will also contribute a small amount to this total. ## Backgrounds that grant gold above 20 pieces will only grant you an extra die of gold. # I will require you to write a proper backstory with two enemies, one minor and one major. As well as, two friends. Both of whom are in the Free Cities themselves, but not necessarily in Death's Gate. # We will be Rolling for stats. I will only allow rerolls if you have a total score below 70. ## e.g. If your scores are 12,10,11,10,8,13 = 64 then you should re-roll Table A: Races Humans *Humans are numerous in the Endless Seas. from a lowly slave being fucked in the rain slick alleys for money. To the Six Kings of Aquilanad. At least, when they're not busy drinking, smoking, and fucking. *You know about Oath magic (can cast Ceremony once a day) *You are a human who has limitless potential, and it is in this potential that you may be great, or find yourself in debt. Elves *Elves are less numerous, most finding themselves serving lords of major noble houses. Their intelligence serves them as the Heads of various businesses, legal or not. High Elves tend to become well-known Artificers. *Wood Elves however, have received the short end of the metaphorical stick. Most of their population is stuck with indentured servitude, the rest working as peasants that hunt for food or money. Some being crafters and artisans. **Most Wood Elves are hiding away from Aquilanad and choose to live in their old "empire" of Velaxia Dwarves *Dwarves have flocked to the Free Cities and have made a killing as crafters and artisans. *Most Dwarves in the Endless Seas have traveled to either sell their craftsmanship or to seek honor by finding ancient weapons of war to return home to their Clan. *Some high class dwarves are custom crafters for the slave trade, creating brands and bits and gags for the Arcologians to use on their slaves. Halflings *Ah, the poor halflings. Most are farmers and peasants. Others are used for less glorious, and downright splattering jobs as slaves. Primarily used as house servants, the halflings are stuck until one of them rises above their station. *There are some halflings who break out from this low stature and become famous as either Soldiers or Bards. Gnomes *How could one forget the gnomes that craft the mechanical machinations of wonder that power the capital city of Kirinad. Most gnomes are inventors by survival. They craft mechanical objects to please their lords so they may prove themselves useful as a free folk, and not one of slavery. Dragonborn *Dragonborn are the least popular race as they are looked down upon by the people, despite them making up 25% of the city defense forces against the unholy. *Most Dragonborn are holy folk, they rely on their connection with Perithius, god of dragons, to grant them their draconic abilities. But that does not mean atheists do not exist. Half-Elves *Charmers, entertainers, celebrities, nobles and high tier whores. These half-elves live upon entertainment, their very brand of pleasing people as the only thing keeping them alive in the Strait. *Half-elves are numerous due to the humans and their "mingling" with elves, be it legal or not. Half-Orcs *Brutes. These orcs are the lowest of them all. Barely wanted as slaves, they have turned themselves into mercenaries and labour slaves that are highly valued only by the Arcologies that seek to defend themselves against each other. Tieflings *Oh the sweet sensation of a tiefling's skin. If you ever need a Madame for a brothel, you get a tiefling. These people are skilled in debauchery and their rogue-ish personalities that they are frequently invited by noble lords for parties. *Tieflings are children of the Malefic Lords who fancied the fathers and mothers of tieflings. The experience for the mortal parent varies from the truly blissful to the utterly horrific. Classes Barbarian * Barbarians aren't the wild folk that they once were. In fact, they are the most modern soldier that exists. * Barbarians are usually referred to as Vanguards in the military. By ingesting a drug (whose recipe is secretive and custom to each Barbarian) they can activate their well-known Rage ability. * Creating a Barbarian means you will be in charge of damaging enemies and holding the Party's Inventory. Bard * Bards are known to be the fancy singing types that can soothe or riot an entire crowd of listeners. But little do people know that there are some Bards known as the Court Jesters that are expert assassins. * Bards are not just singers, but dancers, and comedians. Do not limit yourself to a singing bard when creating this class. Many Bards in the Free City also function as rogues or leaders of various secret organizations. * Creating a Bard means you will be thrust into political machinations and become the Face of the Party. Cleric * Clerics are travelling priests that spread the faith of their gods through acts of magnificent kindness or imperious evil. * Clerics, of gods other than Sangria, are uncommon in the Free Cities. Sangria is the goddess of sex, pleasure and debauchery, so her "clerics" and "temples" are some of the whores of brothels all over Death's Gate. * Creating a Cleric means you will be in charge of the Party's protection against unholy creatures. Druid * Druids are peoples that have been tainted by wood magic at some point in their fetal life. This mild connection with nature allows Druids to summon Wild Magic to control nature itself. * Druids are near rare in the Free Cities. However, the ones that do live in Death's Gate are well-paid Farm Lords and Ladies that manage the various slave plantations on the outskirts of the Free City. * Creating a Druid means you are asking the DM to center your story around the corruption that threatens to break out of the Strait. Fighter * Fighters are well-trained men and women who have dedicated their lives to mastering various forms of combat. They sell themselves as mercenaries and City Guards. Most adventurers of this class have been gifted the Surge. an implant in their brain that allows them to gain a surge of adrenaline in combat. * Most Fighters come from various backgrounds, but the most common for citizens of Death's Gate are peasantry that have joined a Company of Men. * Creating a Fighter means you will be responsible for the party's damage and Surging during skill challenges. Monk * The rarest of all Classes, monks always travel from their monasteries to the city of Death's Gate. Some, to attempt to cure the city of it's sins. Others, to fall into their carnal desires. * Monks do not have a monastery in Death's Gate. Thus, making a Monk character will garner you a reputation amongst NPCs. Whether this reputation is good or bad, will be up to DM's discretion according to your alignment. * Creating a Monk character means you will be asking the DM for a reputation that precedes you. Paladin * Paladins are becoming more and more common in the Free Cities. They use their zealous accusations to bring Holy Law into the city and attempt to change it's sinful ways. Most Paladins are religious, but there are some orders that have discarded the idea of God entirely and channel the righteousness of their will to use their radiant powers. * Paladins in Death's Gate are unbreaking and will never bow to another lord. They swear themselves only to the order, and are famous for stealing rightful heirs to noble houses for this very fact. Their crusade against unholiness puts them at a teetering balance of assaulting the town with their divine providence and protecting it from the very sins it has created. * Creating a Paladin means you will be seen as both a blessing and a curse to the Free Cities. Ranger * Rangers are quite common in the Free Cities. They find themselves working as small-time monster hunters, making coin from the thick musky corpses of the beasts they have slaughtered. Rangers who have control over spells are rarer still, as most rangers are spell-less. * Rangers in Death's Gate are mostly solitary and lead silent lives. They are mostly professional and care only about the next kill to ring them food or coin. There have been rumours that some rangers have fallen to cannibalism in order to survive the Wildthorne forsts that surround Death's Gate. * Creating a Ranger means you are in charge of the party's survival through the wild lands that the party will trekk through. (UA Ranger will be used, though this homebrew of the ranger would be preferred as it balances many of the PHB ranger's problems.) Rogue * Rogues, the most common class there is. They spend their time stealing from all who carry gold in their ass. Rogues in the Free Cities are divided into two categories, Street thieves, and Gentleman Savants. both have their capabilities and underworlds when it comes to the art of the steal. * Less known- are the rogues that scheme and plan, the ones that spy on opposing Arcologies, the rogues that drive the political machinations forward with every syllable that falls from their wine filled spit glistened mouths that waver as they speak to those who hold power. * Creating a Rogue means you are in charge of the Party's connection to the underworld and protection against traps. Creating a mastermind or spy rogue will result in political machinations. Sorcerer * Sorcerers of the Storm are the most common magic-user in the Free Cities. Due to the raw magic that pervades the Strait, 1 in 100 children will be born a sorcerer of some kind. Storm sorcerers find themselves most wanted by sailing ships due to the powers over the weather that they have. * Other Sorcerers exist as well, and they are useful as personal guards or even slave masters. * Creating a Sorcerer means you wish to be tied into any story regarding the Wild Magic Warlock * Warlocks are among the rarer classes in the Strait. Warlocks serve no-one but their Patrons and each are given a secret mission to accomplish. These missions are at the Patron's whim. * Warlocks in the Free Cities are generally known to be back alley protection for slum-lords or even vigilantes. The most common of them are the Children of Shaggarath, a cult dedicated to serving the patron of the same name. Their goals are unknown, but several people have been found dead in old abandoned tunnels beneath the city, surrounded in the remnants of an ancient ritual. * Creating a Warlock means you want a story that focuses on the dark occult and the lovecraftian horrors within those tenebrious depths. Wizard * Wizards, literally the richest and also poorest people in the Free Cities. Many wizards are masters of their certain craft and serve as enchanters, diviners, and many more in order to keep up the supply of magic in the Free Cities. * Wizards are, as said before, both rich and poor due to how expensive and how much the demand their services cost. But also due to the expenses of their craft. Most of the components needed for spellcraft must be imported from foreign lands, but that also means some wizards have taken to business and growing their own components. * Creating a Wizard means your greatest friend and enemy will be gold. Category:New Players Category:Lore